Watching For Comets
by krsw1151
Summary: A night sky filled with bright stars could only be described as magical. Contestshipping
1. The Moments In Between

**Hey! I haven't really been writing a lot because the past few months have been one stressful event after another (I'm starting college this month and am definitely not ready). But I love writing too much to completely ignore it so I really hope you like this new story!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Moments In Between**

No matter where you go, a night sky full of stars is a magical and breathtaking sight. There was something ethereal about it, the lights dotting a black sky and swirling together to create a river of light. It was especially pretty if you laid on your back on the grass in the middle of nowhere, the quiet stretching out for miles only broken by a breeze rustling the trees and nature pulsing with a dull hum. It was peace, pure peace that could never be broken.

"Beautiful."

Drew glanced down from where he leaned against a fence, gaze drawn to her as her voice pierced the silence. She had whispered it, the word coming out more of a breath than a simple adjective. But Drew was drawn to her voice, had it memorized. He'd be able to hear it anywhere no matter what.

May was flat on her back, bandana discarded and her hair splayed out on the grass, the wisps moving slightly in the wind. She wore a tiny smile as her eyes looked half lidded up at the sky, her fingers twirling the grass beneath her absentmindedly.

Drew looked at her for a few moments before turning his head skyward once again. "It is."

She sighed, a content sigh that portrayed just how happy she was. "Beautiful," She repeated. "You don't get this view anywhere."

Drew smirked. "You do if you travel through the country all the time."

"No you don't," Drew looked back down at her, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. "Every place has a unique sky, no two places have the same stars shining above them. Plus, the place itself gives the feeling you know? This place just seems to radiate..." she paused, searching for a fitting word. "Magic."

Drew shook his head at her word choice. "Magic? What are you? Ten?"

May pouted, tilting her head back slightly so he could see it. "You have a better word?"

"Serene, tranquil, quiet-."

May glared at him. "You're infuriating."

Drew smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment, April."

"You do that."

The stars twinkled overhead during their banter. It was a constant back and forth, the teasing holding no real malice. Drew quite liked the dynamic they had created, a practiced conversation that only changed with the words they used. But there were times that he wished that the flirting would actually lead them somewhere. And he hoped it was soon, the Grand Festival was only a month away. Soon they would be back to rivals, staring each other down across the battlefield. These moments in between would become rarer and rarer. He treasured them more and more, wishing they would never end.

"You're just not seeing it."

Her voice brought him back to reality. "Not seeing what?"

Instead of responding, May just patted the grass next to her. "You can't truly see the sky unless you're looking right at it without bending your neck. Lie down."

Drew hesitated. Sure the two had grown closer(and bolder) over the course of their friendship, but lying down on the ground next to the girl he knew he was in love with, he didn't know what would happen. What he would do. What she would do. What they would do together.

May patted the ground again and Drew slowly lowered himself down, one arm going behind his head and the other on his stomach, an attempt at keeping his hands from doing something of their own accord.

"See?" She had turned her head to look at his expression as Drew blinked up at the sky. She had a point: lying here flat on the ground definitely gave a new perspective of the stars. For some reason, they seemed brighter. They seemed to go on forever, his field of vision was filled with them. The cool air and the soft grass aided to the experience. It was peaceful, so peaceful he felt he could fall asleep if he allowed himself. And Drew realized that May was right, magical was a great way to describe the feeling.

Instead of answering her, he turned his head so that he could face her. She had a small smile on her face as they locked eyes. Her faced was bathed in the glow of the stars and while Drew had always thought she was pretty, she looked beautiful in the moment. It was a light he had never seen her in and he would give anything to freeze the moment.

He stared at her, barely registering that he opened his mouth. "You're right."

She smiled, a soft smile that he had only seen directed at him. Her eyes flicked upward again, smile never falling.

"Told you so."

Drew couldn't stop himself anymore.

He turned on his side, grabbing her face gently and slowly brought her lips to his. She didn't seem surprised at his action. She acted as if she had expected it, had anticipated it. Like she knew it had only been a matter of time. She copied him, following his lead as they slowly moved their lips together. It was inexperienced, neither having kissed anyone before, but it was natural for them. They moved on instinct: she had turned on her side too and her hands lightly gripped his shirt. One of Drew's hands remained on her cheek as the other traveled up to touch her hair. He weaved his fingers in the strands, gently running through it. May hummed at the touch, the good feeling spreading through her entire body.

They broke apart a minute later, staring at each other as they caught their breath. May had that sweet smile that only he was allowed to see on her face. The red blush that tinted her face was one of the most adorable things Drew had ever seen. He smiled at her too, finally not caring anymore.

"What took you so long?" May asked in a mere whisper.

Drew twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "I don't know." It was honest.

She giggled and Drew raised an eyebrow and poked her face. "What are you laughing at?"

She just giggled harder at his gesture. "You finally admitted I was right. After like, five years of knowing each other, you finally admitted I was right." She looked at him playfully. "Looks like I have to be right in order for you to kiss me."

Drew scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, June. If I only kissed you when you were right, we'd only be in this position once a year."

She pouted. "Can't you be nice to me for once?"

Drew smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "I think I can manage a little more than once, May."

She smiled again and kissed him, her giggle disappearing. They stayed like that for a while, just being with each other under a magical starry sky.

Neither of them noticed the one star that streaked across the sky, being swallowed up by the ocean of the twinkling lights.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll post the second part soon!**


	2. Watching For Comets

**Sorry that its been over a month. I kept having to rewrite this over and over again because i just wasn't satisfied with it. But I do like how it turned out with this version. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Watching For Comets**

The chatter became muffled as the door closed behind Drew, wrapping him in a semi quiet. The stars were out twinkling as brightly as ever and a soft wind ruffled the leaves of the trees, creating a peaceful ambiance. The lanterns lined the pathway leading up into the hotel foyer where the Grand Festival's after party was in full swing.

He put his hands in his dress pants pockets and started walking down the sidewalk, heading in the direction of the ocean. The wind carried the scent of salt to his nose and it carried the sounds of the party away from his ears. It was quiet, everyone at the party and enjoying themselves. Everyone except two people now.

Drew hadn't won but it didn't leave a bitter taste in his mouth like losing normally did. He was runner up, only just barely losing to May in the final round. Both their Pokémon had fainted but she had one point more than he did. It was the closest battle Drew had ever been a part of.

Looking at her across the field and seeing the way she froze as she took in the situation then seeing the smile that overtook her face once it hit her, there was no way he could be upset. She had finally become a top coordinator.

The sidewalk ended, concrete giving way to sand. The wind was blowing slightly stronger but not enough to be a nuisance. The waves crashed gently against the land and in the starlight, Drew could make out a few figures running around in the sand.

It was easy to spot May amongst her Pokémon. She was twirling and dancing around and Drew could faintly hear her laughter on the wind. Beautifly was circling above and what looked to be Skitty, Glaceon, and Wartortle were dancing with their trainer. Blaziken and Venusaur were off to the side simply watching. But Drew knew them well enough to know they were happy as well.

He made his way over, the joyous sounds of May's laughter and the happy cries of her Pokémon were enough to bring a smile to his face. May's knee length dress wrapped around her body, floating with the wind.

Blaziken was the first to notice his presence, making a noise to get May's attention. When she finally looked over at him, her smile grew even bigger. "Hey, Drew!" She called, waving a hand high in the air.

He came to a stop in front of her, smile morphing into a good natured smirk. "What are you doing our here? You're missing your own party, Miss Top Coordinator."

Even in the dim lighting he could see her blush as she giggled. "I wanted a few minutes just for us," she turned and beamed at her Pokémon as Beautifly landed on her head. "All our hard work finally paid off."

Her eyes lingered on Blaziken for a second longer before she turned back to Drew. "Remember when we first met and you said my appeal sucked?"

"I didn't say it sucked."

"You might as well have," May laughed softly. "But we made it, right guys?"

Her Pokémon cheered again and Beautifly returned to the air. Her eyes once again settled on Drew, blue glistening in the lights of the stars. "What are you doing out here? I'm surprised Solidad let you leave the building."

Drew rolled his eyes. "She practically forced me out actually." He jerked his head to the side. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

May understood. Drew let our his Pokémon and all of them began playing together as their trainers strolled down the beach. Drew hadn't noticed before, but May had taken her shoes off and they were now dangling in her hand as the walked. They didn't touch even though Drew wanted more than anything to hold her hand.

"I still can't believe it," May whispered. Drew glanced down at her to find her gazing up at the stars. "I'm finally a Top Coordinator. I guess it's taking awhile to really hit me."

"It wasn't an easy win," Drew pointed out, smirking.

May slapped his arm good-naturedly. "A win is a win in my book." She looked in his eyes and he saw a flash of sympathy. "I am sorry about your loss though."

He shook his head. "I don't like losing but I can make an exception every once in awhile if it's you." He smirked again. "But I won't lose next time so don't think you'll be handed anything."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stopped a few yards away from the Pokémon, the sounds of their playing background noise in the wind. May stood very close to him but let her eyes travel skyward. "It's another magical night, isn't it?"

Drew finally allowed himself to intertwine their fingers, pulling her just a smidge closer. It had been a month since their night in the countryside. A month since the night that they crossed the thin line they had been dancing on for years. Both of them agreed they wanted a relationship, but with the Grand Festival on the horizon, there would practically be no time for anything aside from training. But now, now that the Festival was over and behind them, they were free to actually be a couple and they now had time to enjoy it.

He gazed at the stars as well. "I don't know if I'd use magical. Maybe serene or tranquil or quiet-."

May rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh come on, you don't need a fancy word to describe this."

No, Drew supposed, he really didn't.

May leaned fully into him, her back to his chest and Drew automatically wrapped his arms around her midsection, loving the feeling of her against him. It was peace, pure and simple peace.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" May asked in a whisper.

Drew mimicked her tone. "What would?"

"Standing here. Being together."

Drew didn't respond right away. He felt the wind pick up her hair and brush it against his chin. "I hoped it would."

May turned slightly and stared up at him before she kissed him. It was soft and exactly like their first. It felt more than just a brush of lips, but more like a promise. A promise that this would never change.

When they broke apart, a shooting star streamed over head, making May smile brighter than ever.

They stood there for awhile, gazing up at the sky. Drew decided that watching for comets with May in his arms was something he never wanted to end.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
